Reason to hate
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: why clockwerk hates the Copper clan. why his anger is right.
1. Chapter 1

-1_This is why Clockwork hates the Cooper Clan. This my take on it._

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the game. I do own Slytankhamen I, Clonertank I and second( kinda).

"So Clonertank, what do you want do to?" The bored young richly-dressed raccoon whined.

"I do not know, Slytankhamen. What do you want to do?" The equally bored and young, but not as richly-dressed owl respond. They were in the raccoons own bedroom that was the normal size for a Egyptian prince. The two young teen Animals were inside because of the heat. They have been friends since the raccoon could walk and the owl could fly and do a pathetic walk. A prince-to-servant friendship was unheard of, but not imposable. It was a true friendship.

"Excuse me, but Prince Slytankhamen is needed to attend his lessons," A female Egyptian cat bowed and walked in. "And of course Clonertank is welcome to attend." She bowed and left.

"Well, we got something to do now Clonertank." The prince raccoon stood up the cushion he and his friend had been sitting on. The two left the room to go for the lesson.

"Yeah, but not fun."

"Trust me, we can make it fun."

The two Animals continued down the fall, the two friends joking around with each other. But this owl would one day become Clockwork. Soon

_Wow. How did this friendly owl turn evil? Find out next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_So here__'__s what you have been waiting for._

"Wait, it's what _you_ have been waiting for. Not them." Sly yells from the closet.

"_Shut it or I__'__ll make your lots-of-greats-grand father castrated_."

"NO!"

"_That__'__s it_."

"Wait, I am still here."

"_Uh oh_."

"Great I have a-lot-of-greats cheating grandma." Sly's say through the closet door.

"_Psst. I lied, I didn__'__t castrate __Slytankhamen the second_. _But don't tell him. It's too much fun_," Me watch him while eating popcorn. "_Enjoy the stories_."

Disclaimer: you know the it.

"Your Royal Highness please pay attention. The Pharaoh demands that you learn the history of the Pharaoh's land." The Siamese cat dressed in the appropriate scholar robes was doing a poor job at begging the teen raccoon to be focused.

"If we chose not to?" The owl asked with a little grin that could not match the huge grin that was escaping the raccoon's own.

"Then I would be forced to bring the Pharaoh and his Royal adviser." Her voice went from nervous to ticked. She knew her place and others place's as well.

"There is no need to bring them in, Royal Scholar." The raccoon's and owl's grin dropped instantly. The prince of Egypt voice went to scared very fast.

"Then pay attention, Royal Prince and Royal servant of Prince. Is it fine with you two?" She asked sarcastically.

"Shall we, Sire?" The owl asked very boldly.

"Yes, _servant_," The raccoon sound extremely mad. "I have told you never to call me that!" He whispered.

"Royal Scholar of the Prince and his servant need to attend their training. An Egyptian dog dressed in the appropriate Royal Trainer robes. He looked at the Royal Scholar with a look only a husband could do.

"Fine, but the Pharaoh and the Royal adviser will be informed of this missed lesson." She said slyly.

"Please no." The owl know Clonertank the second begged. It was not for a prince to beg. It was a servants job to do.

"Fine come here after your training with the Royal Trainer you two come so we can finish our lesson, ok?" She said already knowing the answer.

"Yes Royal Scholar." Both teens answered knowing that if their fathers were dragged into this, life would be very unpleasant for both of them. For Slytankhamen, he was the prince of Egypt, he was expected to be polite, reasonable, quick to act, etcetera and etcetera. And it was Clonertank, the Royal servant and one day to be the Royal Adviser, to make sure that his friend did his job. But he owed Slytankhamen everything. When he was born, he had extremely weak wings. No matter what the Royal Healers did, his wings would not work. It was soon learned that he would never fly. A cruel fate for a young bird, but he had to live with it for a few year. But after five years living with the Pharaoh and the Royal family something happened that made Clonertank completely loyal to Slytankhamen II. When he five the six year old Prince was playing with his toy ball in Royal gardens when he somehow managed to get the ball on top of the roofs of the Royal gardens. Many of his nurse maids and other servant told him they would get a bird to fly up and get but he kept on insisted that he, Clonertank, the only bird that couldn't fly to do it. After getting fed up with the annoying whining of the raccoon, he get up there, grabbed the ball and dropped it only then realizing that he was flying. The Pharaoh and the Royal adviser had seen the whole thing. The Royal adviser's eye water up and he flew to his son. Clonertank the second was already beginning to fall but his father caught him and brought him to the ground. The Clonertanks were crying for joy and thank the young prince for what he did. The owl that all the Healer said he wouldn't ever fly got flight lessons. Soon he was best flyer in the Royal Palace and was only getting better. He was ever in debut to the Prince that would one day become Pharaoh. As days passed, they become friends that they were today. So as the raccoon walked behind the Royal Trainer, he looked at his best friend flying next to him. They both knew that they would always try save other if they ever got in trouble. They had done many times already. But one day soon, that friendship and loyalty would be broken.

_So I want to something more to happen. but_ _this is just right. More of this next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about no updating. Lazziness strikes again._

"I don't own it."

"Lazziness is your excuse?" Sly says.

"Shut it."

"Your Highness needs to do better than that." The Royal Trainer stood at the side of the garden, not the Royal Garden, but the smaller one where his two young charges could practice their training. The Prince was trying to 'hit' the bird, but as usual, no contact was made. Well at least from raccoon to owl. Clonertank the second and Slytankhamen the second were doing a simple practice; knock off your opponent's pegs. They were placed on certain points on their bodies, where if one was hit in battle, they would beaten. The owl's were on both wing joints, head, and chest. The raccoon's were on his head and chest. Slytankhamen had chosen two small scythes for his weapons, while Clonertank did not have weapons, only his talons. Both teens were greatly trained, but the owl was better. The Royal Trainer liked the fact the owl did not go easy on the Prince. He didn't like the fact that the Prince hardly ever tried.

"Royal Trainer, must we practice in this heat?" The Prince whined at him.

"Your Royalness, you must remember two things; number one, you might have to fight one day and you will need to get used to the heat in battle. And second, never take your eyes off your enemy." The Prince turned in time to see the owl come in the kill and hastily jumped. The Royal Trainer, knowing what was to come, closed his eyes for two seconds and opened them to a rather bizarre sight... that of a raccoon riding an owl. The raccoon knocked off the wing joint pegs before falling off when Clonertank went upside down. The raccoon landed on his back and the Royal Trainer laughed to himself. '_That was a good trick, if it was one._' he thought to himself. Suddenly, he realized that the raccon was not moving. Panic overtook him for a moment, and he bolted to check on the raccoon. He bent down next to the owl, who had landed next to the raccoon, and began to look for a pulse. Thankfully, he found one.

"Oww."

"Are you ok, Slytankhamen?" The Trainer was worried a little bit.

"Yes, I guess so. A bit sore though."

"It is expected from a fall like that." A voice that every one knew came out from behind. The three knelt before the voice, even Slytankhamen who was still winded.

"Pharaoh." The dog and owl said with practice and respect.

"Father." Slytankhamen said. There was a deep intake of breath from the two beside him. Either he would get away with calling the Pharaoh that or he'd be in deep trouble. The old owl known as Clonertank stared at the brave raccoon before saving him.

"I believe that the young Prince might had knocked himself a bit hard. Perhaps he should retire to his chamber. With the Royal Servant, of course." The teens saw the owl helping them out again.

"Yes," The teens stood, bowed and were nearly out before the raccoon acted like he had to. "But before you ywo have your little trip tomorrow , I expect you two to visit the Royal Scholar and finish your lesson."

"Yes Pharaoh." The two bowed again and walked off to see the cat. Once they were gone, the Pharaoh turned to the Royal Trainer.

"How did they do?"

"The owl is surprisingly good for his peaceful nature. Your son is good as well, but I cannot tell how good because he never tries. If I can just get him to spar with his full power behind it, I can train him better, Sire."

"Fine. You will find a way to make him fight with his 'full power,' as you say."

"Yes Sire." The Royal Trainer bowed and left to see his wife. He moved down the halls, right to library of the Palace. He turned see the back of the two teens turning down another hall. He entered to see his wife sitting down looking at some scrolls.

"So how are our two students?" He asked the cat, making her jump.

"Our flying one is fabulous, but our royal is..."

"Unmovtivated?"

"Yes."

_The Royal Chambers of Prince Slytankhamen II_

"So Clonertank…" The young racoon asked.

"If you are going ask what the answers are, no." The owl, already done with his work, looked up at his friend.

"Two things, number one, don't make me order you. And two, I wasn't going to ask _that_."

"Ok, what were you going to say?"

"I'm reading about the famous criminals of the past and…"

"NO. I know what you are thinking and no way is it going to happen!" The owl was yelling out of fear and anger.

"What?" The racoon asked innocently.

"You're going to say 'would it not be amazing to become thieves?' We are not doing it!"

"Listen, we won't get caught. Even if we do, I'll take the blame. I mean, who would believe **you** talked me into doing something dangerous or stupid." The raccoon laughed until he got a thwack from the owl's left wing.

"I still don't like it." The owl said starting to break.

"Just keep an open mind. If you are going to become my Royal Adviser one day, you got to keep an open mind."

"I will."

"Good, now can you please help me with…"

"Fine."

_So the pieces of the Cooper Clan being to come together. But at what price? Find out more next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


End file.
